leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
John Preston
John Preston was one of the members of The Young Tribulation Force. He and his cousin Mark Eisman met Judd Thompson Jr. on their first day at Nicolae High. John helped to distribute the underground newspaper at that school. John graduated from Nicolae Carpathia High School in book 8. He left Mount Prospect in book 11 for college. He remained there until he was drafted by the GC after the earthquake. In book 16, he sacrifices his life to save Carl Meninger's during the second trumpet judgment by giving up his spot on the escape submarine for him. He was close friends with Judd Thompson Jr. and Vicki Byrne. He also was friends with Lionel Washington, Ryan Daley, and Shelly. Additional friends include Chaya Stein, Bruce Barnes, Carl Meninger, and Jim Pelton. He disliked Laverne Jenness and had a conflict with Coach Handlesman, but the two were on good terms at the time of his death. John is mentioned in book 17 and thought of and mentioned in books 18, 19, and 20. He is thought of in books 24, 25, and 27. In book 39 it is revealed that Mark never really got over his death. After Mark dies Judd thinks about when he first met John and Mark and all they had been through together. In book 40, he is resurrected along with the other tribulation martyrs. He is the third to be called in the honoring of the martyrs, following Bruce and Mark. Appearances Left Behind: The Kids * 5. Nicolae High (first appearance) * 6. The Underground * 7. Busted! * 8. Death Strike * 9. The Search (voice) * 11. Into the Storm * 15. Battling the Commander (voice) * 16. Fire from Heaven (only POVs, death) * 40. Triumphant Return (resurrected) Trivia * Most of John's family was taken in the Rapture except for his aunt, Mark, and himself. * John's first appearance was in book 5. * John's death was in book 16. * John and Mark repeated their senior year. The reason why is unknown. It is possible, however, that all the seniors in their grade had missed so many days of school because of the disappearances, forcing them all to repeat the 12th grade. * John's only POVs were in book 16. * During the second trumpet judgment, the captain of the Peacekeeper One drew seven names to pick the Peacekeeper One crew members that would occupy Peacekeeper One's small submarine. John Preston's name was the sixth name to be called. John refused to enter the submarine, however, and allowed future believer and Young Tribulation Force member Carl Meninger to have his seat and survive. * John was the first crew member of the Peacekeeper One to become a believer. * John and Chaya were the only members of the Young Tribulation Force not to be on the run from the GC. * John is the least spoken of member in The Young Tribulation Force. * John is the only Young Tribulation Force member to die as a result of one of the trumpet judgments. * John and Chaya were the only members of the Young Tribulation Force to attend college. Neither of them were college graduates. * John never interacted with Darrion Stahley despite the fact they were both believers and Young Tribulation Force members at the same time. Category:Left Behind: The Kids Character Category:Believers Category:Male Category:Tribulation Saints Category:Martyrs Category:Deceased Category:Male characters Category:Americans Category:Glorifieds Category:New Hope Village Church members Category:Young Tribulation Force members Category:Young Tribulation Force Members